yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/98
98.BEYT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. ترجمانى هر جه مارا دردلست LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR. Padişah, onu görünce pek ağırladı, altın hazinesini ona teslim etti. The king welcomed him and he gave him his treasure house of gold to guard… he did. , 2. دستكيرى هركه يايش در كلست LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR, Sonra hekim dedi ki: “Ey büyük sultan o cariyeciği bu tacire ver; The physician said quietly… “ O great and mighty Sultan, give to this newly appointed lord the hand of that maiden Tercemân üç vezn üzerine lügatdir, za'ferân, unfüvân, reyhukân gibi. Za'ferânda zâ ve fâ meftûhdur ve ünfüvânda ayn ve fâ mazmûmdur ve rey-hukânda râ [Sayfanın başlığımeftûh] hâ mazmûmdur. Nitekim Kâmus'da musarrahdır. Pes, Ibn Kemâl'in reyhukân vezninde tercümanı inkârı münkerdir. Tercüman ol kimsedir ki, bir dili âher-i dil ile tefsir ü tercumeeyleye, lisân-ı Arabî'den veya Fârisî'den Türkî ile tefsîr ü beyân eden kimse. Burada tercümeden murâd keşf ü izhârdır. Dil gönüldür ki, habbe-i senâvberiyye şeklinde olan yürek onun zarfıdır. Nitekim Mevlânâ Câmî buyurur; METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ نيست اين بيكر ... بلكه هست اين قفس طوطىءدل LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Bu gördüğün kalpten bir piramit heykeli değil, belki bu gönül kuşunun kafesidir İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Ve yüreğe dahi bi'l-iştirâk dil derler. Dest-gîr el tutucudur. Velâkin örf-de muayyen mânasına istimal olunur. Gil, kâf-ı Acemî'nin kesriyle balçıkdır. Lisân-ı Türkî'dc galat edip kâf-ı Arabî ile kil dedikleri balçıkdan nev-i mah-sûsdur. Malum ola ki, ayağı veya na'Ii kaymak, balçığa düşmek, şer ü mihnetin nüzulünden kinayedir. Nitekim Muhtasar'da fenn-i bedî'de işaret olunmuşdur. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; her ne ki, bizim gönlümüzde musmerdir, sen onu keşf ü izhâr edicisin. Ve her kimin ki, ayağı balçığa batmışdır, yâni başı na bir kaza nüzul etmiş ve bir mihnete düşmüş ve bir belâya uğramışdır, sen onun elin tutucu ve kaldırıcısın. Yâni muayyen ü zahirsin. METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ مكر بمنزل مفصود ره توانى يافت ..... ز دستكيرى افتاده كان عصا مىساز LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR İstediğin hedefe ancak düşenlerin ellerine asa yaparsan ulaşmaya yol bulabilirsin İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Ve bu belâmda bir kaç vech ile işaret vardır. Evvelkisi budur ki, zikr olunan hekîm-i İlâhî keşf-i zamîre kadirdi. Keşf-i zamîr budur ki; mükâşifin kelamı bir kimsenin kalbinde muzmer olan mânaya muvafık olmakdır. Yohsa onun kalbinde olanı bilip söylemek mânasına değildir. 171 Hakikati budur ki, vâsıl-ı Hakk olan vârîs-i kâmil ism-i a'zâma mazhar olmak ile külliyât u cüziyyât-ı eşyayı camidir. Halkın kulûb u sudûru müştemil olduğu ha-vâtır u muzmerât ise ism-i âlimin taalluk etdiği cüziyâtdandır. Velâkin keşf-i zamîr ve keşf-i kubur ve keşf-i cinn ve keşf-i melek, keşf-i İlâhî'ye göre muteber değildir. Keşf-i İlâhî odur ki, Allah tealânın ef'âl u sıfat u zâtının ha-kâyıkına taalluk ede. Bu ise kemyâbdır. Zîra âlem-i İlâhî'dendir ki, ulvîdir. Maadası ise âlem-i kevndir. ki, sefildir. İkincisi budur ki, kilden murâd nefs-i hayvânî ve cism-i insanîdir ki, tînden halk olunmuşdur. Nitekim Kuran'a gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet هو الذى خلقكم من طين O Allah ki, sizi çamurdan yarattı (En'âm 2) Ve rûh-ı sultanînin ayağı taalluk hasebiyle ona batmış onun ahkâm u âsârıyla mukayyed ü mübtelâ olup zulmet-i vücûd kabul etmişdir. Pes mürşid-i kâmil irşâd u teslîk hasebiyle onu cesed ve cesede taalluk olan berâzıhdan tahlîs ve tenciye edip aslı olan âlem-i ervaha ihraç ve ondan âlem-i ilahe îsâl eder. Üçüncüsü budur ki, insân-ı kâmilin her hâlde sıfatı i'ânet ü iğâsedir. Onuncun kutb-ı vücûd olana gavs-ı a'zâm ve şâir aktâba dahi mertebelerine göre gavs derler. Zîrâ zahiren ve bâtınen avn u nusretleri şâmildir. Hususân ağniyâdan olanlar fukaraya menfaat-ı ecsâd olan emval infâk etdikleri gibi evliyadan olanlar dahi dervişâna kuvvet-i ervah olan maârif bezi ederler. Ve terbiye ve irşâd için müteayyin oldukları ci-hetden tâlib-i Hakk olanları bir vech ile istiskal etmezler. Ve sohbetlerine reva görürler. Ve mertebelerine tenezzül ile tevâzular gösterirler. Kâle'l-Hâfız; METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ اى صاحب كرامت شكرانه سلامت ...... روزى تفقدى كن دويش بى نوارا LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Ey keramet sahibi ve selâmete şükreden, bir gün şu fakir dervişin hatırını da sor İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Li-muharririhî; Gülistân-ı cihan içinde bugün Kimi hâr içre kimi gülde yatur Kimi ser menzil-i murada erüp Kimi düşmüş miyân-ı kilde yatur